Opening
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Hay momentos en el que la vida da tantas vueltas, y quiera hacerlas en tan poco tiempo, que acaba acere landó al mismo. Entonces te paras y ves cuanto ha cambiado todo habiendo pasado tan poco tiempo, pero sin embargo lo ves todo tan lejano…"Songfic"


**Opening**

_Nota:_ Songfic, canción: Core pride de Underworld (el opening de la serie) Son trozos de la vida de Rin, podríamos que cada una o dos estrofas es una parte de la vida de Rin.

_Resumen:_ Hay momentos en el que la vida da tantas vueltas, y quiera hacerlas en tan poco tiempo, que acaba acere landó al mismo. Entonces te paras y ves cuanto ha cambiado todo habiendo pasado tan poco tiempo, pero sin embargo lo ves todo tan lejano…"Songfic"

* * *

><p><em>Después de nacer, la gente vive con un deseo<em>

_Ellos quieren aprender de la caja negra que esta en la cabeza_

_¿Aquello es la felicidad?_

Un niño de seis años estaba sentado en el columpio de un parque, con una tirita en el rostro y otras varias esparcidas por su cuerpo; unos pantalones cortos de color canela; un chaleco de mangas cortas de un puro blanco manchado; su cabello azabache estaba completamente alborotado; sus labios apretados ente si; sus aniñados ojos azules hechos dos ríos de fluidas lágrimas. El niño se meció un poco más en el columpio.

-Rin.- Una voz un tanto áspera, pero dulce lo saco de su tormento.

Alzó la vista. La figura de un hombre alto, que portaba ropaje negro, se superpuso a la luz del sol; sus cabellos eran claros, y su barba de la misma tonalidad; sus ojos ocultos tras una gafas emitían dulzura hacia aquel que nombró _su hijo_.

-Papá…- Murmuró el azabache entre un quejido de dolor, le dolía tanto el pecho.

- Tranquilo…- Se agacho hasta estrechar al pequeño entre sus brazos, Rin no tardó en aferrarse Shirou.- No les hagas caso, Rin…- Aquellas palabras sonaban tan tiernas que lograban calmar el dolor del azabache.- Da igual lo que digan tu siempre vas a ser un humano.

-Papá…- Dijo entre suaves espasmos el azabache.

…..

_Solo camino hacia afuera, pasando tu límite_

_Vamos, da un paso y yo pensare en este instante_

La lluvia caía desconsoladamente, como el llanto de una madre que ha perdido a su retoño. Frente a una tumba, que tiene grabado el nombre de _Shirou Fujimoto_, se encontraba un chico de quince años, Rin Okumura. Entre sus manos había un teléfono, con un único número, su salvación o su condena se hallaban tras un simple número. Pulsó un botón y una melodía sonó a su alrededor.

- Un placer conocerte Okumura Rin-kun.- Frente a sus ojos se encontró al que una vez fue el mejor amigo de _su padre_.- Mi nombre es Mephisto Pheles. Soy un amigo del padre Fujimoto.- Cortó la llamada mientras proseguía hablándole a Rin.- Mi más sentido pésame por lo que ha pasado.

-Sois… Sois vosotros…- Comenzó a murmurar.- ¿Exorcistas?

-Se nos conoce como _la orden de la cruz verdadera_.- Sonrió Mephisto.

-El viejo dijo que me podríais proteger…- Dijo ya con más seguridad, aunque por dentro se sentía inseguro.

_La vida es un asco, si fuera fácil, no podrías equivocarte_

-Me temo que como caballero con honores… Tengo ciertas responsabilidades.- Comenzó sin apartar la burlona sonrisa se su rostro.- No puedo confundir los intereses personales con los públicos.- Hizo una breve pausa.- Eres el hijo de Satán, debes morir antes de que representes una amenaza para la humanidad.- Alzó una mano y de ella mostró solamente dos dedos alzados.- Te quedan dos opciones: «Permítenos que te matemos» o «Matarnos y escapar»… ¡Ah!- Exclamó suavemente, como si se le hubiese olvidado algo.- También está la opción del «suicidio»- La sonrisa no calló en ningún momento.- Ahora bien… ¿Cuál prefieres tú?...

_Alto_

_¿Por cuál camino de este mundo debo ir?_

_Solo ignorado y ve a cualquier lado ¡(Vamos!)_

-¡Deja que me una a vosotros!- La mirada azul de Rin se torno decidida.- No me importa lo que vosotros digáis…- El asombro pintó la cara de los presentes.- No soy el hijo de Satán… ¡No tengo ninguna relación con esa bestia inmunda!... Mi único padre.- Las lágrimas parecía que peligrarían en caer de su rostro, pero las mantuvo a duras penas.- ¡Es el viejo!

- Y… ¿Qué harías tú si pudieses ser un Exorcista?- Preguntó Pheles sombrío.

- ¡Patear el culo de Satán!- Gritó Rin con todas sus fuerzas.

En aquel momento Mephisto Pheles estalló en una sonora carcajada. Y el futuro de Rin pareció ser decido en ese simple momento, con un par de palabras más, la inamovible decisión de Rin y la decisión del director de _cruz verdadera_.

…..

_Estas son cosas que posiblemente jamás tendré, cosas con límites._

_¿Esta es la razón en la que forcé a mi corazón a estar con ellos?_

_Yo nunca lo intente entender, yo solo lo forcé con ellos_

_Yo no soy mejor que aquella vida vacía de los adultos_

Rin guardó la espada, de hecho ya hacía rato que la había guardado. En esos instantes estaba dándole la espalda a Yukio, pero a medida que hablaban no tardó en girarse para encararlo.

-Murió protegiéndome…- Tomó aire.- Y no decidí hacerme Exorcista por venganza…- La tristeza bañó el azul de sus ojos.- Yo sólo…- Alzó la voz e intentó aparentar un rostro duro.- Quiero ser fuerte para que nadie más tenga que morir por mi culpa.

Yukio sonrío, eso era lo que más le gustaba de su hermano gemelo: su inamovible cabezonería y honradez.

…..

_Entonces si solo llevo un sueño, yo posiblemente nunca lo lograré_

_Pero no podré ponerlo fuera del fuego de mi corazón_

_La lluvia negra tal vez se derrame fuerte y me deje cubierto._

_Pero yo se que puedo cambiar, yo quiero cambiarme_

Rin giró sobre sí hasta quedar recostado en su lado derecho, miró Kuro el cual se acurrucaba junto a él. Alzó una mano y le acarició cuidadosamente el cuello, Kuro no tardó en dar dulces y suaves ronroneos de placer como si se tratase de un gato normal, pero no lo era al igual que Rin no era un humano normal.

Distraídamente Rin comenzó a mover su cola, hace algún tiempo le parecía un estorbo pero ahora no se acordaba como era no tenerla… no se acordaba de ser normal.

-Kuro-chan…- Llamó en un suave susurro a su amiguito peludo.

_-¿Qué pasa, Rin?_- Respondió aún emitiendo suaves ronroneos_._

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios al mismo tiempo que detenía las caricias, Kuro le miró preocupado deteniendo abruptamente su ronroneo. Rin miró a Kurikara, la espada Mata-demonios, la que había guardado su poder demoníaco y, todavía, lo guardaba. Ahora que lo pensaba habían pasado tantas cosas, y todas ellas tan rápidamente que a veces creía que todo era un sueño.

-No es nada Kuro-chan.- Sonrió con dulzura, mostrando su fila de blancos dientes.- Solo pensaba en todo lo que ha pasado… Y en lo poco que he cambiado…- Murmuró al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa se caía.

-_Rin si has cambiado_.- Kuro pusó una pata el la cara de Rin.- _Estoy acostumbrado a ver como pasa el tiempo para los humanos, y me he vuelto un experto en esas cosas…_- Rin siguió mirando al pequeño demonio.- _Aunque no lo parezca, y haya sido un cambio muy pequeño a simple vista, estás logrando madurar en algunas cosas…_

-Gracias Kuro-chan.- Envolvió la patita del aludido entre la suya, lo cierto es que necesitaba calor.

….

_¡Orgullo!_

Las llamas azules envolvían su cuerpo con suma facilidad, llenándolo de un ataque de adrenalina, dando un extraño sentimiento de protección y terror a ser consumido por las mismas, pero eso Rin jamás lo diría. Porque en cierta forma seguía siendo humano y le aterraba el hecho de perecer ante esas llamas, porque temía volverse tan desquiciado e inmundo como Satán. Pero por otro lado estaba ese lado demoníaco que rogaba por las flamas, por esa delirante sensación de poder, de no tener que temerle a nada, de ser invencible.

Pero Rin Okumura jamás lo admitiría porque ante todo se había criado como un humano y, por ello, era orgulloso hasta la medula.

…..

_Alto_

_¿Por cual camino de este mundo debo ir?_

_Solo ignorado y ve a cualquier lado (¡Vamos!)_

Rin saltó y cayó al suelo, apretó los dientes pues el golpe había sido peor de lo que esperaba. Se puso en pie de un salto y corrió tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas, estaba seguro de que despistaría a su persecutor. Dobló una esquina y chocó contra alguien mucho mayor que el en estatura, cayó al suelo y tan pronto lo hizo alzó el rostro molesto.

-Oye viejo ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- Dijo levemente enfadado mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿No es obvio?- Le contestó el padre Fujimoto.- Cazo a un niño pequeño que se ha portado mal.

-¡No soy un niño pequeño!- Gritó ofendido.- Soy un adulto ¿Es qué no lo ves?- Se puso de pie de un brinco.- ¡No me trates como tal!

La risa del que un día fue _su padre_ le arrullo. La calle estaba totalmente difuminada y las personas que había en ella carecían de detalles concretos. Rin hinchó los mofletes infantilmente mientras ponía su peor cara, Shirou detuvo su risa y colocó su mano encima de los cabellos azabaches de _su hijo_. Entonces todo se movió bruscamente: El lugar, la estación, la hora, la ropa… todo había cambiado, incluso él había crecido y Fujimoto envejecido.

-Si no te gusta, ¿Por qué no tratas de mostrarme cuanto has crecido? ¿Eh?- Continuó revolviendo el cabello oscuro.

_Estas son cosas que posiblemente jamás tendré, cosas con límites._

_¿Esta es la razón en la que forcé a mi corazón a estar con ellos?_

Rin abrió los ojos con pesadez. Miró a su alrededor comprobando que se hallaba en el dormitorio de la academia _Cruz verdadera_, y que había estado soñando con _su padre_. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, despertando en el proceso a Kuro, este se levantó y lo siguió con sigilo hasta el tejado del edificio. Rin se sentó en el tejado mientras revolvía, aún más, su pelo.

-_Rin_.- El aludido miró al gato negro.- _¿Qué te ocurre?_

Rin calló, miró a Kuro y abrió sus brazos pidiendo un abrazo sin palabras. El gato demoníaco no tardó en saltar hasta los brazos de Rin y, así, ambos se abrazaron mientras amanecía. El amanecer se veía tan hermoso y esperanzador que hinchó el corazón de Rin.

-Abre bien los ojos y mira todo lo que voy ha hacer.- Dijo con los ojos desbordantes de dulzura y decisión.- Papá…

**Fin**


End file.
